


Veggie Grill

by Anonymous6285



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anonymous6285
Summary: George est triste, et Ringo veut le rendre heureux.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Veggie Grill

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote something similar as a part of my final project for this semester, and I thought it was kinda cute, so I changed the names ahaha
> 
> Also, sorry if google translate does it kind of weird lol

George pleurait quand Ringo a ouvert la porte. Immédiatement, il a fermé la bouche pour ne pas faire de bruit. Il ne pouvait pas savoir que le batteur était dans la chambre ou il serait plus triste.

“Richie…” il a dit malgré la tentative de Ringo pour être silencieux. “J’suis désolé. Ç'a été un mauvais jour…”

“Ça va.” Il a étudié le visage de George pendant une minute, et a vu les larmes qui tombent. “Et pourquoi, mon amour? Tout va bien?”

“Non! Tout ne va pas. Je…” Il a pausé. “J’ai laissé tomber mon déjeuner, ouais? C’est stupide. Je sais, mais--”

“Ça n’est pas stupide, George! C’est triste, n’est-ce pas?” Un sourire a apperu sur son visage. “C’a été…?”

“Veggie Grill.” 

“Allons-y!” Ringo a rouvert la porte, et George a élevé un sourcil. “Quoi?”

“Tu as dit allons-y, mais où?" 

“Veggie Grill.” Puis, George a rit. “Est-ce marrant??”

“Ouais!” Mais les larmes étaient parties.

“Puis pas de Veggie Grill!” 

"Arrêtez! Arrêtez! D’accord, merci, Rich!”

“De rien, mon amour. Maintenant, allons-y, ouais? À Veggie Grill!”


End file.
